Jar of Hearts
by OtakuClub
Summary: Star magistri is a agent for a spy agency. Prison academy is a wacky school where lots of strange students are. But what if mystery occurs? Raven is an orphan with cool shadow powers ;) He goes to Prison academy from some strange drawing from the nearby scools. What happens next is strange.
1. Chapter 1

(Aithors note: hey it's me bluecries! Im writing this wit h my friends i hope u all like it! ;3)

Star's PoV

I walked into my bosses office in a hurry. His name picolo and he's a alien from outer space. My best friend,miso, is with me. They is also a aniel. We were both called up to his office for some reason. "Hello agents, star magistri and miso." he said because we are spies and work for a spy agency. "What the hell do yu want?" I asked joking around. Me and him are cool. We live to joke around with each other. Miso nodded in approval they don't like to talk to anyone but me which is why im always with them!

"We have a problem. Theyres a school in America it is called prison academy. And that we beliefe is run by a evil man who wants to kill all people who are different than normal humans. We need you both to infiulrate the school to see if it's true. You are our best agents for the job so I chose you guys." He seriously said.

I was not to sure about this at first. I started thinking. Most of my missions I have went on were about killing evil guys, not goibg to school! I dont even like school. I suck at english. And math. And history. isuck at it all actualy. But I felt kinda bad for those otherkids so I was not sure what do to. I dont usually feel bad ffir people i don't know but they are like me in a way so i did. I look ed at miso and we nodded at each other in agreement so we said yes.

That was all a month ago. i was peparing for this ever since. Im already young enough to be in high school a senior to be exact so i dont have to pretent to be a different age. Miso is to so neither of us had to work on our fake identy. I hope we get the same classes because i don't want then to be all alone. I signed as I gatered my stuff for the mission.

" Yuo almost forgot this" picclo said as he handed me my special spy phone that I need to be able to check in wit him. It also comes with cool spy gear that i can use to help me sometimes so it's very necessary to have. "Thanks" I said. It was time to go so I got in the jet and we flew off to america.

Boarding day. Miso and me got out dorm numbers and we're told to get situated so we were separated. I was just getting settled in my new dorm that I had alone! I was sad miso wasn't eith me. But there not a girl so it make sense. Then the headmaster wheeled in. He was old and ugly and mean looking. "Hey There sweetieheart, how are yu? Welcome to prison academy I hope you like it as much as i like yuur slender figure. I'm Mr gram the headmaster of prison academi.. Are yuo a nirmal human like the rest of us or are you one of them special peple?" His ugly wrinkly nose scrunched up as he said the last part

I was mega creeped out by this perv. I know I'm slender i'm actually very artractive to lot of people, but that takes it to far. " Im a human. Normal human." I responded. i lied though because im actually a imp which is a half demon with cool powers. i can only teleport but im still workin on my powers. And I'm undercover so no teleport for me for a long while!

He nodded creepily. "Thats good to hear dalring. Now , FREDDY GET IN HERE." He shouted. Trough the door a little bear boy came running in. He was dresed in a brown tux wit a top hat and a botie. He looked scared and sad. "Freddy my child servant, get this young pretty new student shown around and situated. Met me back at my office when ur done got it? Now hurry up! ill hit u trice as hard if you displease me. and with a ruler to!" He smacked the boy on the back of the head as he wheeled out, winking at me. I shuttered.

"Hello little boy, yor name is Freddy?" I asked sweerly. He was almost crying but he gave me a weak smile. "Yes my name is freddy. im frin a pizzaria. But now I wirk for dumb Mr gram… it sucks. I don't ever get to see my friends anymore. He hated me :(" he said back.

I nodded. I understand. He looked at lot younger than me so i felt a little Bad for him. " Is mr grahm evil?" I asked.

"I dunno, he's not evil really. I don't think so at least. he nice to some other kids. just not me and im a bad kid to so maybey thats why hes mean to me." He said sadly.

I signed. it wouldn't be that easy to get ansers. "Okay. Well you better sho me around the school now so yo don't get in trouble!" I said cheerfully. I wondered if miso would be asked same questions as me. I hope not becayse they cant hide that theyre an alien easily becuse they look red with soup n there head. Like most aleins.

Freddy showed me to cafeteria, library, and the hallways classrooms. The shcool was fucking huge! I didn't say that because Freddy is younger than me. I dont think he would care but I just got here I dont want to make a bad impression this early.

After we were went around the whole school, i got a spy call fron piccolo. I said I needecd to go to the bath room as a distraction. freddy told me to hurry back.

I answered the phone. "Hello? Picolo? Bossman?"

He answered after a pause. "Yes agent star, how the mission going?"

"It s good im looking around the school and I met the headmaster. He's a pervert he hit on me. His um servant boy thinks hes not evil but he is the only one I've talked to yet. I haven't even seen other students so far." I answered. I could hear piccolo nodd.

"Okay. hat is a good start. Sorry the headmaster is creepy hopefully you get better ill check in later. Oh yeah by the way I could not get ahold of agent miso, and so you should watch out for them they may be in trouble."

"Will do, boss. See ya." I hung up. Huh, that's strange,miso not responding? I'll check it out later I though t. Oh yeah I needed to get back to Freddy. I went back to where he was standing.

"Oh hey,all finished up?" He asked politely when I returned. I nodded. "are we close to done? With the tour?" I asked trying not to sound impatient. "Yeah oh and here" he handed me a paper with fancy looking words on it. "Were having orientation for new students to meet each other and get farmiliar with the school. Its in a few hours theres some other new students here. You also get yir school schedule there"

I thank him and headed back to the dorms. I didnt remember misos dorm so I couldn't check to see how they were doing. I sat on my bed and stares down at the invitation paper. I have never been to a real school only spy school so I didn't know if it was normal to have orientation. I thought about my scedule and hoped miso would be there. Maybe these other new students will have more answers for me about this evil headmaster. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_(authur's not: Hey guys! It's xSorrowxKingsx turn! excuse mispellings im having a lot of work with summer school so i had to write fast :P Next chaptar is PikaGirl46!)_

 **Raven's POV**

I stepped out of the front of the group home with an eternal apprehension for the idea of te coming day. I was on the way to school, a place I hated since my parents died. My mom used to drop me off but now shes dead which really sucks and makes me sad.

While I was walking I spotted my reflection in the puddle on the sidewalk from the rain last night. My stark white hair glistened in the radiant sun fall and my two dark eyes stood out against my pale paperlike skin. My nose was like my moms, upturned and small ina cute way. My hair used to be black like my dads but after the accident it hasn't been the same (authur's note: backstory (-).)

Suddenly there was a pressure against my back as I was pushed into the puddle. "Eat shit fart mouth", echoed Flowey, my mortal enemy. I was so mad I almost let my powers lose and eviserated him on the spot but before I could my friend Harry picked me up from the ground, "It's okay Raven, here you go." Harry understood me because he was also treated badly by his aunt and uncle but I don;t think I could trust him with my powers yet. Suddenly I saw running from behind him Squirrelflight, or native friend from the reservation. She was lanky but still stood with power and authority. "What're you two doing laying around? We're gonna miss the bus!" she said as she ran ahead.

I slowly sulked after her with Harry at my side, my black hoodie made me hot in the really hot sun but I didn't care an kept walking. I made it to the bus and got on avoiding eye contact with Flowey because I didn't want him to call me gay or something. Im not gay! I sat next to Squirrelflight and made sure to keep my head down. I put in my earbuds and started listening to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance which is my theme song. Harry started chatting to Derpy Hooves who I thought was annoying and tried to avoid. We had a very long bus ride ahead of us.

Eventually we got to school and everyone got off the school bus. Flowey tried to trip me but I made a shadowey black hand appear behind his head and I pulled his blonde hair so hard he yelped. I smiled like satan and got og the bus with an extra pep in my step while "i write sins not tragadeys by Panic! At the disco played in my ears.

"Are you okay Raven you look different" asked Squirelflight, "Oh nothings different I'm just happy you know!", I replied. We were here to get our dorms and become better related with the school campus. Me, harry, and Squirrelflight are super smart and all got a random inventation to this super cool schol, thought Harry says he's been to a cooler school before but I don't believe him. Me and Harry both wrote our name down to share a room which is super cool because I don't wanna room with some random stanger.

Suddenly a woman rushed up to us. She had pretty green eyes and her brown hair were pulled back into a ponytail. She shuffled along and announced her presence to the other less aware kids. "Ahem, welcome to Prision Academy! I'm the school counsilor but you can call me Juilet if you want to" she smiled "I'll show you all to your rooms and allow you all to look around follow me girls boys follow .

Suddenly an old man rolled up on some electric weelchair and glared immedietly at Squirrelflight as she was leaving and muttered something about dumb mexicans. It was weird because Squirrelflight was indian. I shrugged it off and followed the man, Mr. Graham into the towering brick boy's dorm. As Raven was walking he looked uped and saw a cute boy with blonde hair sticking up into little spikes. He was wearing all black and had a really cool guitar in his hands and was playing it. He heard one of the boys friend's yell "Omg Demyx you're really good at that guitar. I suddenly caught himself. I mean it isn't gay to admire a boy is it? I mean he is pretty attractive! That's not gay to point out.

Before I could stare anymore at the boy Harry yelled my name and I saw the group had already entered the building. I could see Graham holding the door open, he was staring at me with a scrowl. I hurried up after them and rushe inside. We all got a key with our dorms on it and while everyone ran ahead to see the dorms I walked behind because i;m not some dummy who runs for no reason and im told I'm very mature for my age. As I was walking the old man rolled up behind me and started conversation and no matter how much I tried "sugar were going down" by fall out boy wouldn't tune him out. "Hey kid can I ask you a question?" he questioned me, "uh sure I guess", I replied, "you got any special powers?". I was so appald by the creep it took me a couple seconds to answers. "What do you mean?!" I screamed, "you got any special powers kid." he growled. Before I could figure a way out of the conversation myself Harry ran back up to me. "RAVEN YOU GOTTA SEE OUR ROOM ITS SO COOL!" he told me. I followed behind him up to our room almost jogging leaving Graham behind me.

Our room was pretty cool and had a bunkbed which I got the bottom bunk on because heights scared me. Harry was very pleased with this deal. I noticed a piece of paper on the bed with fancy handwriting. "What's this I said?" harry replied, "Oh orientation is this afternoon". This seemed weird to me and I didn't feel like going but the paper said it was manditory :/. Hopefully I meet other cool goth kids there and maybe figure out whats up with that creepy headmaster? I guess I'll see in a couple hours.


End file.
